A Date on Christmas
by Calico Neko
Summary: He always wants to have a girlfriend for his Christmas Night. Since he doesn't have one yet, dating with friend on the Holy Night is not bad either, right, Kuroko? Unfortunately, it's ruined, thanks to those words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**A Date on Christmas**  
**By Calico Neko**  
**Beta-ed by Kyon Emerald**

**Warning: OOC-ness, fast pacing plot**

* * *

Christmas was near, but Furihata was in a bad situation - he didn't get a date for the holidays, yet. The girl he likes was with someone else, so he had to bury his unrequited feelings for her. His only alternative was to ask someone from Seirin team. Yeah, he was in the worst situation.

Furihata exhaled in tiredness. "No date, huh?" he mumbled, eyeing the contact list on his phone.

He was sure enough all the others had a date or other plans for their Christmas. Aida probably would go out with Hyuga. Kiyoshi was having a Christmas party with his grandparents. Mitobe and Koganei would both have family gatherings, Tsuchida had a date, of course, he was the luckiest guy in Seirin. And then there were Kawahara and Fukuda, both of them would be visiting their hometown. Kagami had said he'd be going back to America, to celebrate Christmas with his family. And Kuroko would...

"Eh, did Kuroko say anything about his Christmas night?"

Furihata tried to remember. If he didn't get it wrong, Kuroko didn't have plans, yet. So the quickest Furihata asked him out, the less likely he would be alone and his Christmas would surely be…

Furihata suddenly blushed, remembering his hidden feelings for the bluenette. It had been around 3 months or more since he recognized his feelings for Seirin's number 11. It happened without him knowing, it had been purely unnoticeable.

Furihata closed his flip phone and sighed.

"Hah… I can't ask him out. I want to, but it's better if I-"

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone's noisy ringtone.

Speaking of the devil - an incoming call from Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oh no! Kuroko… why are you calling me now? My heart is not ready…" he whined. Trying to control his heartbeat, he opened up his phone to answer the call. "He-hello.." he said shakily.

"Good evening, Furihata-_kun_." Furihata wanted to squeal upon hearing that toneless yet beautiful voice of Kuroko's. "I'm sorry for the sudden call. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, I'm not doing anything. So, what's up, Kuroko?" asked Furihata, trying his best to control his shaky voice. However, what Furihata got in reply was silence, as if Kuroko wasn't there. "Kuroko, are you there?"

"Ah, yes, Furihata-_kun_, I'm sorry." Another silence between the two boys. "Say, Furihata-_kun_, are you free on Christmas night?" Furihata's heart skipped a beat. "I don't have any plan, and since my family and friends have their own plans, I thought you might want to…"

Kuroko didn't say anything more, though. He hung his words up there, making Furihata's heartbeat race like crazy. Almost whispering, Furihata asked, "Why, are you asking me out?"

What Furihata got was a, "I'm not sure. I just… But, It's alright if Furihata-_kun_ doesn't want to go with me, I'll spend the night with Nigou instead-"

"I'll go!" yelled the brunet, almost deafening the other. "Ah, I'm sorry for yelling. Okay, I'll go with you. Hang out with a friend on Christmas night is better than going alone, right?"

Through the phone, Furihata could hear Kuroko sighing. "Yes, it's better with a friend. So, we'll meet at…"

After scheduling their date, Furihata limply said, "Bye…" and closed his phone. He felt tired.

"With a friend, huh…?"

**FK-KT**

The special night had came, the night when Furihata's heart would be beating fast, when he had to hide his flustered face, and when he had to control his hand so as not to reach for the other's.

"Dear Lord… please save me and my heart…" mumbled the coward boy as he checked the time on his phone.

It's 8 past 2 and Furihata couldn't see Kuroko's figure yet. Kuroko was never late, so it was kind of making him worried. What if he had an accident, what if he cancelled their friendly date, what if he got a better person as his date, and, in the worst case, what if Kuroko lied to him about this night?

"What are you thinking, Kouki? Get yourself together!" he said as he ran a hand trough his own brown hair. "Don't worry, Kuroko will come."

So he waited for the bluenette, in front of the town's public library, under the street lamp, facing the cold weather of December, in a sea of happy couples and families.

Furihata felt alone, and for Lord's sake, Kuroko was 10 freaking minutes late. Other 'what if's were beginning to taunt his mind again.

"Kuroko… where are- Achoo!" Furihata sneezed as he opened his phone and dialed Kuroko's number, trying to make contact with the latter.

Furihata waited impatiently, hearing the ringtone that he recognized as Kuroko's. It was coming from behind his back.

Tilting his head, Furihata found Kuroko had been standing behind him, reading a book.

"Ah, you finally noticed me, Furihata-_kun_."

The coward boy screamed loudly, breaking the holy-ness of Christmas night. Well, anyone else would do the same if without them noticing, someone had been standing near them.

**FK-KT**

"Hic... Achoo!"

Who made that sound?

The answer was quite easy. The sound came from Kuroko Tetsuya's victim. He was sobbing and sneezing at the same time, making the other feel more and more regret. However, he couldn't do anything, except for rubbing the crying boy's back.

"I'm sorry for making you scared, Furihata-_kun_. I didn't mean to," Kuroko, the one who had scared Furihata, said.

"How could you say that, Kuroko? You did it on purpose. Achoo!" replied the brunet as he sneezed again.

Without feeling guilty, Kuroko answered, "But I had called your name and you didn't notice me."

"But- Achoo! Ah... this is your fault and your thin aura, Kuroko! Ah... I think I got a cold. Take responsibility for your actions, Kuroko!"

And Kuroko did take responsibility. He reached out for his long scarf, unwrapping half of it, only to wrap it around Furihata's neck so they could share it's warmth.

Furihata suddenly blushed. Kuroko's sudden appearance had distracted him. And now, sharing the scarf and with the closeness between their bodies, his feelings were coming again:

The fast heartbeat, the flustered face, the want to touch the other.

Dangerous feelings.

"Kuroko, I-kkkh!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Furihata-_kun_," Kuroko said as he came closer to the brunet. "I forgot about the scarf."

"Are you trying to kill me or what?" Furihata asked as he coughed hard. "How could you forget when you're the one who wrapped the scarf on my neck? You choked me!"

"Then, as my apology, I'll treat you to a milkshake. Jumbo size."

"Milkshake on this damn cold?! Kuroko, you're really trying to make me cold, huh?"

However, Furihata didn't really say no. When Kuroko began to walk, Furihata followed, walking by his left side. Furihata noticed Kuroko wasn't wearing any gloves. Well, it was the same as him who didn't bring a scarf. As his thanks for sharing the scarf and for their friendship, he took off his right glove.

"Kuroko, wear this."

Looking at the offered glove, Kuroko said, "Ah, I'm fine, Furihata-_kun_."

"I said wear this!" Furihata insisted like a mother hen as he grabbed Kuroko's right hand. "Look, it's cold. It'll freeze, you know."

"Please don't scare me-" Kuroko's words were cut off when he felt warmth on his right hand. It came from Furihata who was blowing warm breaths to Kuroko's right hand as he rubbed it softly, trying to increase it's the low temperature.

"Ah, it's better," he stated, smiling nicely. "Here, let me help you." Then Furihata helped Kuroko wear the glove. "The right hand is warm. The left one needs to feel the warmth too, so it goes..." Furihata grabbed Kuroko's left hand with his bare hand and placed it on the inside of his sweater's pocket, "in here."

The situation became awkward. Both could only stare into the other's eyes, as if reading each other's mind.

After a long pause, Kuroko broke the silence by saying, "Thank you, Furihata-_kun_. It's better." Kuroko smiled slightly. "So, let's find something to eat. The cold is making me hungry."

Furihata nodded in agreement. Both boys moved, walking side by side to the nearest family restaurant. It was not like they had made some plans, they just went wherever their legs would take them to.

If only Kuroko knew what was in Furihata's mind right then, he would surely snap away from him. Furihata could not control his heartbeat. Sharing the scarf and gloves, Kuroko's left fingers intertwining with his own, someone so precious to him, how could he control that feelings?

Breaking the silence and the awkwardness, Furihata asked, "By the way, Kuroko, where is Nigou?"

The bluenette zipped down his jacket and Nigou's head popped out. "Arf!"

Well, at least Nigou was between them. He'd be a good distraction for Furihata.

**FK-KT**

"Ah... I'm really full!" Furihata said as he rubbed his stomach. "Seriously, Kuroko you ate a lot today. What happened with you, huh? Ah, don't tell me, you were fasting just for tonight? Tsk! If I were Kagami or Aomine, I'd scold you in public, you know," Furihata blabbed without looking around him. "So, Kuroko, where are we going next?" he asked. However, no one answered, because Kuroko was not beside him. His train of words were for nothing. And he really forgot that Kuroko's scarf had been fully wrapped around it's owner's neck again, so he didn't have the warmth around his neck anymore and, of course, no suffocated feeling too. "Huh? Kuroko? Where are-Ah!" Furihata yelped in surprise when he felt something cold on his neck. When he looked around, he found the thing was a jumbo size cup of milkshake in Kuroko's hands - he remembered the boy had said wanted to treat him one.

"Furihata-_kun_, you really are a scared cat," said the bluenette bluntly.

"Everyone would feel the same, you know!" Furihata started as he took the cup from Kuroko's hand. "And I really like crazy speaking alone like that," he said sarcastically "But thanks for the milkshake." Kuroko just nodded and smiled slightly. "So, where are we going next?"

Sipping his milkshake, Kuroko glanced at the taller one and said, "I don't know. We didn't make any plans, and I don't have any ideas. How about you, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Hmm..." Furihata was thinking while looking at his surroundings. He didn't have any ideas either because he just wanted to spend the night with Kuroko. After a quite long pause, Furihata said, "I don't know. I think it'll be nice if we just walked around the town, chatted, or anything nice." Kuroko nodded, sipping his milkshake. Furihata slipped his hands to his pocket, as he continued his words. "You know what, Kuroko? I always wanted to have a girlfriend to spend the Christmas night with, but it's not bad hanging out with you. I mean, Christmas with a friend is really nice too."

After saying that, Furihata felt so regretful. _Friend_, he said, while in the depths of his heart, he wanted Kuroko to be his real date that night. Yeah, Furihata and his cowardness, he couldn't voice his feelings. Furihata sighed as he looked at his side, finding no one. Kuroko was two steps behind him, standing still and petting Nigou's head.

"Yes, with a friend, it's really nice too." Kuroko mumbled the words, but Furihata could hear him clearly. "Well then, I think I'll take my leave first." After saying that, Kuroko bowed and turned around, walking to the nearest bus stop.

Furihata felt perplexed by the sudden change in behavior, so he pulled Kuroko by the arm, trying to prevent him from going further.

"What happened, Kuroko? Did something happen?" the 170 cm tall boy asked.

Kuroko just bowed deeply, hiding his face with his teal bangs. Furihata could feel Kuroko's body was trembling, probably because of the cold weather. "I asked you out because I really wanted to spend Christmas night with you, but you said you wanted to go out with a girlfriend." He lifted his head and Furihata could see Kuroko's expression. It was still unreadable, but Furihata knew Kuroko was pissed off. "Furihata-_kun_, you ruined my Christmas night."

"Eh?" Furihata was really confused as he released Kuroko's arm from his clutch.

The next thing happened really fast.

Kuroko pulled Furihata in by his collar and landed his cold yet soft lips on Furihata's own. Kuroko was kissing him in public.

"Merry Christmas, Furihata-_kun_. I hope you accept my present for you, my first kiss."

After that, Kuroko and Nigou took their leave as they got inside the bus, leaving the stunned and confused Furihata alone. The other pedestrians were looking at him in excitement.

"What was that?" Furihata mumbled as he touched his lips.

At that time, as the snow was landing on his nose, Furihata realized he had just done something wrong.

* * *

**This fic was supposed to be published on Kuroko no XY for FuriKuro Day, but since it was including my dear Kouki and Tetsuya, I got carried away. I'm not sure yet, but... do I have to make the continuation?**

**Thank you for Kyon who had beta-ed this one. If you found any mistakes, then it came from me. And thank you so much for reading.  
Review, please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

_'Furihata-kun is an idiot!' was what Kuroko had __in his mind._

Thanks to him, the Christmas night was ruined by his words. Kuroko only wanted to have a nice night with him, together, that's why he asked him out.

'_Furihata-kun can't read the situation!_' was another thought that Kuroko had about the taller boy.

Kuroko had built much of his bravery to ask the other out and just in a second, Furihata became the shallow and the stupidest person ever. How could he don't know about Kuroko's feeling? He was not the type who would ask the others out if he didn't have a reason. Was Furihata didn't know anything about him?

Angry, sad, pity for himself, want to punch Furihata's clueless face were what Kuroko felt and wanted to do to him right now.

Kuroko exhaled in tiredness as he slipped his cold hand into his pocket. With Nigou balled in his sweater, Kuroko walked slowly to his home. It's only 100 meter more when he realized the warm thing on his right hand. He slipped out his right hand from the pocket and he could see a glove, it was Furihata's.

Seeing it only made the teal haired boy clenching his jaws. He "Tck!"ed.

Kuroko took off the glove, almost throwing it into the near thrash can when he realized he would be like a child if he did that. Furihata was an idiot, as Kuroko claimed, but he's one of the important people in his life, not to mention he's also his teammates.

The snows were falling down, making Kuroko felt lonelier than before. He really hoped he didn't drown deeply into Furihata's words. If not, Kuroko was still with him right now, buying another hot milkshake was probably a good way to waste the time.

Kuroko sighed, suddenly feeling he's the idiot one for leaving without explaining anything.

"Furihata-_kun_..." Kuroko mumbled, "Achoo!" and sneezed.

Thank Goodness his home was right infront of his eyes. However, someone was standing infront of the gate. He rubbed his hand with another, trying to make it warm. Kuroko could see snows on top of his brown hair.

That was Furihata Kouki, waiting for Kuroko.

"Kuroko, finally you- Achoo!"

Kuroko eyed the 170 cm boy from the head to his toes. He was worrying him, but his heart said no.

"Furihata-_kun_, why are you here?" Kuroko asked him in a colder tone that he could give.

"I catched a taxi, so I could arrive sooner," explained Furihata whose face reddened by the coldness. Then he scratched his head, snows were falling from it and he sneezed again. Kuroko only "Oh"ed. "So, Kuroko, are you okay? You make me worry, you know."

"I'm fine, Furihata-_kun_, nothing to worry about," Kuroko lied, hoping that could make him gone from his sight. Kuroko always be the calm person, but it's a huge probability that he wouldn't be one this time.

"Is that so..." Furihata bowed his head as he gripped his sweater. "But you said something about I was ruining your Christmas night. So I-"

Furihata was explaining, but Kuroko turned his head, didn't want to face the speaker. Kuroko didn't want to hear and he didn't care about Furihata's explanation. Kuroko just wanted to be the egoist one right now. Sometimes being the stubborn one wouldn't make him the bad person, right?

However, what Kuroko felt was the opposite. Seeing Furihata's worried face and hearing his shaky voice, was making him regret and he became guiltier at him. His heart was thumping hard. He hated Furihata's figure, he was liked an abandoned dog.

Furihata then sneezed again as he slipped his hands into his pocket. "Well, I'm sorry if I make you angry. But I'm really happy for today. I was lying if I said I don't want a real date for my Christmas. So..." Furihata hung his words for a several second. As he inhaled a deep breath and gave a bright smile that he could give, he said, "I hope you'd be my date on my next Christmas. Not as Kuroko, but as Tetsuya."

Both boys' face became red, not from the coldness, but from the shyness. Kuroko never thought Furihata had the same feeling as him. More importantly, never crossed in his mind the coward from Seirin could confess like that.

Kuroko felt lost because it was supposed to be him who confessed to the other.

"Well then, thank you for asking me out and good night, Kuroko."

Furihata walked away from Kuroko's sight, just to make the teal haired boy shouting the other's name. "Kouki-_kun_, you forgot your gloves."

"Eh?" Furihata was shocked. He stopped from his pace then turned around, aiming Kuroko's figure again. His ears were lying at him, Kuroko would never say his first name with that casual tone, right?

Kuroko approached him as he gave the glove to the owner. Grabbing Furihata's right hand, Kuroko helped him wearing the glove. That time, Furihata felt Kuroko's hands were warmer than the gloves.

"You're sly, Kouki-_kun_. I should be the one who confessed to you. Not the other way," said Kuroko as he hid his face from Furihata's eyes.

Another shocking thing was coming again from Kuroko. Suddenly, he hugged Furihata tightly while whispering, "Next Christmas is too late."

Furihata blushed even though he knew Kuroko couldn't see it clearly. Furihata was still on his train of trance when he realized Kuroko didn't hug him anymore. He was standing infront of his home gate, opening it wide.

"Kouki-_kun_, want to sleepover?"

Furihata wouldn't say no for the invitation, right?

**FK-KT**

However, that's not really an invitation. Kuroko's invitation was only a nice dream for Furihata, because, even though they had been sharing the same bed and the same blanket, they didn't do anything. More precisely, they were only could do sleeping.

On the next morning, both were realized, they got a cold, thanks to themselves who had a deep conversation under the coldness and the snows.

"Achoo!" sneezed them at the same time, making Nigou shocked by the sound.

Their real Christmas really had to wait for another year, hopefully.

* * *

**Thank you for reading & happy holiday ^^**


End file.
